1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vehicular camping. That is camping in areas in which vehicles are used to transport a person or persons camping. In particular, the invention relates to an enclosure utilized at the rear of a vehicle having a lift window gate and a drop tailgate. The enclosure closing the vehicle and making it suitable for sleeping overnight.
2. Prior Background Art
Much innovation exists in camping accessories for attachment to motor vehicles. These run from the relative grandeur of hard body campers which are carried on the bed of a pickup truck and extend outward over the cab of such trucks. More prosaic are those plastic and canvas attachments which are intended for temporary erection and attachment to a motor vehicle. These must be removed before the vehicle can travel.
With the increased popularity of vans having doors at the rear, pickup trucks, and four wheel vehicles having lift window gates and drop tailgates, an urgency seems to express itself for a flexible, readily packed enclosure for enclosing the rear of such vehicles.
The present invention has as its object the enclosing of a vehicle having a lift window gate and a drop tailgate. It is an objective of the present invention that it may be fastened to the vehicle in a manner which will allow the vehicle to be driven with the enclosure in place.